Nobody can break us
by LostMirage
Summary: /Sequel to : I would die for you/ After Lord Darkar and Jason's defeat, the Winx and the Specilalists go back to their normal life. But that's before they discovered that an old ennemy is not dead and wants his revenge on Helia and Flora... Will Helia be able to protect Flora ? Will their love resist to alll obstacles ? Read it to discover ! RxR
1. It's just a dream

**Chapter 1 : It's just a dream**

 **Hello ! So this is the sequel of ''I would die for you''. I wanted to create a new story because I will focus on this one more than the other, regarding the writting and the details, etc.**

 **This story set on season 3 of Winx, but Valtor will not appear. This story will focus on Flora and Helia, but also on Jason, and other character that I will create. There will be an Enchantix transformation, but not the same way it appears on the cartoon.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll like it !**

Flora woke up suddenly, her eyes scattered and her heart beating faster than ever. She looked at her T shirt and noticed it was completly hardened by her sweat. She took her head in her hands, trying to calm down her breath.

It was the same bad dream. The same that she had every night since a month. Since their battle with Lord Darkar, in fact. She was in a forest, bleeding. She had her hand in her injury, trying to stop the blood, and she was screaming, desperatly looking for help. Then, suddenly, she was falling in a hole, before two firm hands landed on her to catch her. And every time she tried to look at her savor, the only think she could see was two eyes as dark as the night and a smile of a blooded mouth.

And that was it.

Flora glanced at Bloom, who was sleeping in the bed next to hers. She get out of her mattress and exited the room silently, trying to not wake up her roomate.

The fairy of nature walked to the bathroom, completly lost. She did not tell anyone about her bad dream, even Helia. She was trusting him, with all her soul, but she did not want to scare him. Plus, he was dealing with his own problems. His relation with Saladdin was still complicated, and he was healing progressivly of his anguish and all of his crisis.

She entered the bathroom and washed her face with fresh water. She looked at her face in the mirror. Her green eyes was circled by dark circles, and her dyed was really pale. She sighed. This nightmare was occupiying her thoughts more than it should be.

In fact, she had a really bad feeling. But she didn't know why.

''Come on Flora. Calm down.'' she said to her reflection in the mirror. ''It's just a dream.''

 _It's just a dream..._

… … _. …_

''I am so excited !'' Stella yelled with an enthousiastic voice. ''I can't wait for Mrs Faragonda's announce !''

''I guess she will talk about a new power'' Tecna answered. ''Or a new bad guy.''

The fairy of the moon and the sun jumped. ''Oh Tecna don't say this ! We'd just finished to deal with Lord Darkar !''

Layla sighed, looking at her two friends. To be honest, she was excited too. The headmistress had ordored the presence of all Alfea's fairies in the conference room, because she wanted to make an annouce. She wanted to know about as soon as posible.

Her look switched on Flora. The fairy of nature had her eyes downcast, and she looked really tired. Her head was resting on her chest, and she had not talked since the beginning of the day.

''Hey, Flo, are you OK ?'' Layla asked with worry.

Bloom looked at the nature fairy. ''Yeah, you look tired. Plus I heard you waking up tonight. You didn't sleep well ?''

Flora looked at her two friends and tried to smile, but her pale face and her eyes reddened by tears were betraying her.

''I am fine, I just had a bad dream.'' she whispered with a soft voice.

''Tell us about it'' Bloom said with a reassuring smile. ''We can help you.''

Flora shook her head. ''No, thank you. Plus, it is not important.''

Layla wanted to add something but the entrance of Mrs Faragonda and Griselda cut her off. The two professors took place in the middle of the room.

''I'm sorry for the waiting.'' the headmistress said with a clear voice. ''I wanted to talk about a new transformation. A new power : the Enchantix power.''

A wave of murmurs invaded the room. ''As we all know, we faced a couple of problems with dark magic these several weeks. That's why I want you to progress quickly in case the security of the Magic Dimension is attacked again.''

Bloom raised her hand. ''Excuse me, professor, but what this power consists in ? And how do we get it ?''

Mrs Faragonda smiled at her student. ''You gain in power. You can fly quickly, and your wings can resist even in the hardest wind. You become stronger and wiser.''

She readjusted her glasses before she continued. ''You get this power by performing an act of bravery : you have to save someone's life. Someone who come from the same planet as you. An act that comes from the heart, disinterested and frank.''

The Winx looked at each other with worry. This power was not as simple to get as they thought.

... ... ...

After the classes, Flora went on her bedroom to change her clothes. She had a date with Helia, and she wanted to look as healthy as possible to not worry him. She chose a cute little dress and tied her hair with a pink ribbon.

She exited the room after kissing Bloom in her cheek. She decided to go to RedFoutain by her feet. She needed to walk to think a little bit.

She still had that bad feeling. She didn't know if this was linked to her bad dream, but she was persuaded that someting was going to happen. Someting bad. And she was scared.

She jumped when a noise brought her out of her thoughts : someting was stirring the bushes. She looked around, her heart beating faster.

''Is there someone ?'' she asked with a shaky voice.

She clenched her fists, ready to transform. All of her body was in tension while her eyes was inspecting every part of the surroundings.

''Show yourself !'' she ordonned, trying to get some bravery.

''Flora...'' she heard someone whispers.

Her breath accelerated. ''Who are you ? What do you want ?''

A laugh came through the wind. ''I want you, Flora.'' The fairy nature froze, completly panicked. ''You know me, and I know you...'' the voice continued. ''And I would like to play with you.''

Flora did not wait another second : she immediatly transformed into her fairy's form, and put herself in a fighting position. ''Oh, you don't have to do this, Flora...'' the voice laughed.

And, out of nowhere, Flora felt a dark spell throwed to hurt her. She narrowly avoided it and flied away, looking for the one who attacked her. ''Come on, show yourself !''

She accelerated when she felt that someone was pursuing her. She began to hant of panic, tracked. She closed her eyes and accelarated even more.

She opened her eyes a second, but it was too late : she hit somebody full force. She found herself on the floor. She looked up and scattered her eyes when she discovered it was Helia.

''Flora ! Are you OK ? Why where you flying that fast ?'' the blue haired specialist said with worry.

He took her hand to help her to get up. It was at that moment that he noticed she was shivering. He took her in her arms. The nature fairy put her head on her chest and began to sob. Shocked, Helia, carressed softly her head. ''Shht, my flower... I'm here... Calm down...''

It took a couple of minuts for Flora to calm her breath out. She took her normal form and then tried to explain to her boyfriend what happened to her. ''Someone was pursuing me. It was a man, he attacked me. I didn't see his face...''

Helia looked at her with worry. ''What ? Are you hurt ?''

Flora shook her head. ''No, I managed to escape. But he said that he was coming for me, and when I asked what he wanted, he said : me'' she said with a strangled voice. ''I knew something was happening...''

The blue haired looked at her with uncomprehension. Flora glanced at him with guilt, tears falling out from her beautiful green eyes. ''I'm sorry I did not tell you... But I have a bad dream since a couple of nights, and a bad feeling. That's why sometimes I was acting weird...''

Helia hugged her again tightly. ''My princess, why didn't you tell me ? You know I am here for you, anytime, anywhere...''

Flora nodded and cried harder. ''I'm..sor-sorry...'' she sobbed. ''I don't know what it happening to me but I am completly terrified...''

Helia took her by her hand and said with determination. ''Listen to me. We are going to my grandfather's office. You are going to explain what happened to you next to his school, and he will send some Specialists to look after the man who attacked you. I'll be their leader.''

'Flora wanted to protest, but Helia cut her off by a sweet kiss that made her blush. He smiled when he saw that she was becoming red. He still had the same effect on her, and that was making him happy. He kissed her on forehead.

''Let's go. I will find this man and I'll make sure nobody ever hurts you.''

 **Let me your reviews ! I don't know if you noticed but I tried to detail more ^^ Guess I'm making progress, because I repeat : English is not my native language ! I am French !**

 **Let me your impressions ! XOXO**


	2. A message

**Chapter 2 : A message**

 **Heyy ! I am back with a new chapter !**

 **Winxkate : Thank you so much ! See, I updated quickly this time haha !**

 **Flora : Thank you ! Hope you'll like the rest !**

 **Liliana765 : Thank you !**

 **Happy : here it is:) hope you'll like it !**

''Ok guys, let's do it !'' Helia ordered to Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy and two other specialitst, a determined look on his face. ''We'll explore this forest and find the man who attacked Flora !''

Sky nodded. ''If anyone of you find a suspecious man with power, arrest him immediatly !''

''I'll come with you.'' a voice suddenly said. They all turner their face to discover Kelyan. This red haired specialists had had a fight with Helia and wanted Flora by all ways. Helia hated him so much that he could not help but clench his fists until he felt a pain too strong.

''No way, you stay at RedFoutain'' Helia answered glaring at him.

''You asked for volonteers. I am volonteer'' Kelyan said softly.

Sky tried to interfer. ''Calm down, Helia, he will help us. We need help to find this mysterious man. Plus, he will team up with me. You will not see him.''

Helia nodded unwillingly and went with Timmy, his teeth clenched. ''Calm down, Helia'' his friend whispered.

They walked for about ten minuts, focusing on each noise they could heard. ''I don't hear anything. It's desert.'' Timmy sighed.

''I'm sure he escaped'' Helia sighed. Timmy looked at him and pouted.

''I have an idea. Let's put cameras all around the forests. This cameras will be linked to Red Foutain so we can watch it by distance and interfer if we see something wrong !''

Helia smiled. ''You're a genius, Timmy.'' The orange hair specialist blushed and gave a shiny smile to his friend.

''Now let's go back to Alfea. I need to check if Flora is alright'' Helia said.

Timmy looked at him. ''You're head over heels for her. I'm happy you found her. She's made for you.''

''Thank you, Timmy.''

xxx xxx

''And you didn't see his face ?'' Stella asked with horror in her eyes.

The Winx were sitting on Flora's bed, circling her with a worried look after they listened at her story.

''No. I just heard his voice. Seems like I do know his voice, though. I don't know why, but I can't remember...''

Bloom hugged her friend. ''Don't worry Flo, we'll never let someone hurt you.''

The Winx nodded, except Layla, who stood up with anger. ''I can't believe that someone attacked you inside the territory of Red Foutain ! What were the Specialists doing ? Imagine if this man had caught you...''

Flora took Layla's hand to calm her down. ''Don't worry, Layla. I'm sure Helia will make the necessary for everyone's sake.''

Suddenly, her phone rang. She took it and smiled. ''Talking about Helia...'' She picked up. ''Yes Helia ? Any news ?''

''No, but we have a plan, don't worry my flower'' She heard her lover's voice said. ''Could you please go down ? I am in Alfea's courtyard.''

''I am coming'' Flora said. She stood up and looked at her best friends. ''I'm going to see Helia. I'll come back as soon as I can''

''Be careful !'' Musa sighed, worried.

Flora answered with a reassuring smile. She took the stairs quickly, exited the school and finally found Helia who was patiently waiting for her. She hugged him tightly while he kissed her on her forehead.

''We put cameras all over the forest, my love. You don't have to worry anymore. I will not rest until we discover who attacked you, and punish him for that.''

Flora looked at him with worry. ''Helia, don't worry so much about me. I'm sure he will not come back for a while, he knows that everyone is tracking him.''

''I'm worried about you.''

Flora smiled sadly. She hated being the center of attention, and she hated when everyone was making so much efforts for her.

''And I do this because I love you.'' Helia whispered.

Flora blushed and shivered at his words. She felt so secure, so confident into his arms. She was still not able to control her feelings and her emotions when she was with Helia.

''I love you too, my hero'' she muttered before kissing him softly.

He took her by the hand and pulled her away fromprying eyes begore giving her kiss back, with more passion and strenght. He tightened her even more while she put her hands around his neck. Flora's heart was beating faster and faster, and it felts like her skin was burning. She was smelling Helia's perfume, a sweet and fresh smell that was also mysterious, just like him.

When then finally separated, looking for air, she smiled at him with love. She took his hand and they decided to walk a little bit, to evacuate all the fears of the day.

''Any news of the Trix ?'' Helia asked.

''They are still in jail'' Flora said with a sigh of relief.

She was going to say something when her phone rang. She picked up.

''Flo, it's Bloom. We are with the Specialists at Red Foutain. Come with Helia, we have news.''

Flora nodded and explained the situation to Helia. They took the blue haired specialist's bike and went as fast as they could to Red Foutain, where they found their friends in Timmy's room. They were looking at a screen.

''Look, Flora, the camera have been put all over the forest. And it seems like we have found an intruder.''

He zoomed on one of the cameras, where a silhouette was moving in a tree of the forest. Suddenly, a flame emerged and spreaded over the trees. Flora let a scream of pain out of her lips. She felt on her knees.

''It's dark magic ! The trees are screaming ! They are suffering !'' She yelled, tears falling out of her eyes, feeling the trees' pain.

Helia and Layla knelt next to her, trying to calm her down, completly panicked. The intruder seemed to have powerful abilities.

''Guys, you should look at this...'' Tecna said with horror.

Helia helped Flora to stoop up so they can see the screen. They all scattered their eyes when they saw what Tecna was talking about.

The intruder had diseappeared, and a dark smoke was surrounding the trees. The smoke moved slowly to form a sentence that made Flora shiver.

I AM COMING FOR YOU FLORA

 **Here it iiiis ! Let me your impressions by reviewss !**


	3. An alliance

**Chapter 3 : An alliance**

 **Hello lovely readers ! See, quick update ! Thank you for your reviews ! Here is chapter 3.**

Helia was laying in his bed, his eyes fixed on the wall. It was 3am and he was not able to sleep. All of his thougts were about the man they saw and the way he threatened Flora. Moreover, he used a terrible way to make Flora suffer : bruning the trees with dark magic. So it was certain that the man knew Flora's weak point.

After what they saw, Flora was still feeling weak, the trees' pain hauting her. The Winx brung her back to Alfea where she tried to get some rest. Helia and the Specialists went to the place they had seen the stranger, but they didn't found anything. They told Saladdin et Faragonda about it, and the two headmasters decided to take radical ways : a magical barreer and a group of Specialists watching Red Foutain and Alfea's forest.

Helia was thinking at this man. He was wondering what did he want, and why Flora in particularly ? He was now certain that he was dangerous for his girlfriend, and it made him sick that for nom it was impossible for him to do something.

He looked at his clock. 4am. He sighed and closed his eyes, tired. He should get some sleep to be able to track the stranger the next morning.

… …. …

Helia woke up suddenly, hearing his alarm ringing. He stopped it, still sleepy, and get out of his bed unwillingly. He took a quick shower, dressed up and came down to take his breakfast. In the canteen he found Timmy, Sky, Brandon and Riven sitting on their usual table. Helia took an apple, a slice of bread and a cup of dark coffee before joining them. Timmy looked at him and noticed the dark circles below the blue haired specialist's eyes.

''Helia, don't tell me you didn't sleep tonight ?'' Timmy asked with worry.

Helia didn't answer and bit in his apple.

''Relax, bro'' Riven said. ''No one is going to hurt our Flora. We'll all protect her''

Helia thanked him with a smile. He didn't tell his friends but he was starting to have a bad feeling too, as he knew something really bad was going to happen.

''Alfea's thirth year students are going to come today, Codatorta will teach them some fighting skills with'' Sky reminded his friends.

''Perfect time'' Brandon noticed. ''It was planned since a month but today it's going to be really useful''

They all nodded. ''OK, let's go to the arena. We're going to be late'' Timmy said, looking at his watch.

Helia sighed. He wanted to see Flora as soon as he could. He was convinced that she could not find sleep too.

He get up with his friends and they went together to the arena. The bleachers were already full of people, Specialists and fairies. Sky looked for the Winx, and smile when he saw Bloom sitting with Musa, Tecna, Stella and their pixies. He went to see her, followed by Timmy, Riven, Helia and Brandon.

''Where is Flora ?'' Helia asked with worry after he said hello to the girls.

''Layla, Chatta and she made a detour, they were looking for Piff who diseappeared suddenly'' Bloom explained gently.

''Don't worry, they'll be here in a minut'' Musa added with a reassuring smile.

Helia sighed of relief and sat down next to his friends. He couldn't help but kept his eyes on the enter of the arena, watching her arrival.

When the object of her thoughts finally entered the arena, Helia froze. Chatta and Piff were flying on top of her, and she was walking with Layla on her left... and Kelyan on her right. They seemed to have fun because he saw her laugh after the red haired Specialist said something.

When her eyes met Helia's look, her smile grew bigger and she took Layla by the hand to join him. She waved at Kelyan before climbing the stairs.

''Sorry we're late '' Layla apologized. ''Piff had fallen asleep in the middle of the courtyard. Kelyan helped us to find him.''

Timmy, Sky and Brandon looked at Helia with worry, ready to catch him in case he wanted to act like the time when he had fought with him. Yet, the blue haired specialist didn't even move.

''Be careful with this guy'' Riven warned. ''He had bad intentions.''

Layla sighed. ''You're always seeing the bad side everywhere. He just helped us to find Piff.''

Flora sat next to Helia and took his hand. The blue haired specialist looked at her and his heart broke when he saw that she was paler than ever. He noticed dark circle bigger than his surrounding her beautiful green eyes.

Yet, she was still the most beautiful woman he had seen in his whole life. He couldn't help but take her hand and kiss it with tender, which made her blush, as usual.

''Are you OK, my love ?'' Helia whispered to her ear.

She nodded, trying to reassure him with a smile. ''Yes. I slept in Layla's bed, we talked a lot. I managed to sleep one hour or two.''

Helia opened his mouth to scold her but she cut him off. ''Before, I was not sleeping at all. So this is a hudge progress.''

The blue haired specialist sighed. ''Plus, I'm sure you didn't sleep too'' Flora said sadly. ''Because of me.''

Helia wrapped his arm around her neck. He looked at her with love and passion. ''Why don't you come sleep with me ?'' he muttered. ''I will find a way so you can come and sleep next to me. I'm sure it could be a great way for us two to find a peaceful sleep.''

Flora nodded, a big smile on her face. If she slept with Helia, she was sure she'd be able to sleep, thanks to his reassuring and strong arms around her, and his breath on her hair.

''Oh, and please, my flower... Stay away from Kelyan'' Helia added.

Flora wanted to answer but Codatorda's arrival cut her off. Red Foutain's professor came in the middle arena.

''Good morning to everyone. Today is a special day because you, fairies of thirth year, are going to learn some fighting skills that could be very useful in some situations, as the one we've faced weeks ago.''

Bloom shivered, remembering what happened with Lord Darkar. Sky took her hand and smiled at her with a reassuring look.

''So, I need a volunteer with me for my demonstration. Sky, come here !''

The blond haired specialist nodded and came down, facing his professor. He took a fighting pose, focusing on Codatorda's instructions.

''First, the key for winning a fight is easy : you have to find his weak point.''

He took a fighting pose, the same as Sky's. ''In Red Foutain we teach you how to be loyal, but you'll not find loyal ennemies. So don't hesitate to destabilize your opponent.''

Codatorta took his stick, while Sky drew his sworn. The professor attacked first with a quick stroke, that Sky blocked with his armed.

''Sky, watch out, someone's attacking Bloom !'' Codatorda suddenly yelled.

The blond haired Specialist jumped and turn up, looking for his girlfriend. Codatorda took this opportunity to attack him and make him fall on the ground.

''See ? A little sentence to distract your opponent, and you can use it as a distraction. And then, you put him on the ground.''

Flora looked at the scene, feeling its tense. Sky was the strongest Specialist here, and he had been beaten just because Codatorta used his weak point : Bloom.

''Now, come here and pick a partner. I want a fairy and a Specialist. You'll switch your partner many times.''

The Winx and their boyfriends went down. Timmy faced Tecna, Brandon went with Stella, Sky with Bloom, Riven with Musa and Layla with a cute Specialist who proposed her to team up. Flora faced Helia, feeling uncomfortable. The blue haired specialist felt it.

''Don't worry, it's an exercise. It will help you.'' Helia encouraged her. ''Act as if you don't know me.''

Flora sighed. She transformed immediatly and took her fairy's form. She took a fighting position. Helia nodded and drew his gloves.

The nature fairy didn't want to fight against Helia, she was too scared to hurt him. But she didn't had the choice, and it was only a training, so she flied, tooking some distance, before throwing a first attack on her boyfriend. Helia avoided it quickly before tossing his green lasers, trying to catch Flora. The nature fairy found herself trapped in his tied. She tried to resist, flapping her wings, but she knew Helia was stronger : it was only a question of seconds before he draws her to the ground.

Weak point.

She remembered Codatorta's word. She sighed : she was obliged to play that card. She stopped her wings, and let out a little scream of pain. She closed her eyes as if Helia's ties were hurting her too much.

The blue haired specialists immediatly released her, afraid of hurting her. She immediatly took this opportunity to make big plants grow and enclose Helia.

She put her feets in the ground and looked at his boyfriend with worry. Helia looked at her with surprise for few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

''Congrats, my flower'' He said with an amused tone. ''You took advantage of Codatorta's lessons.''

She smiled before letting him go of her plants. He came and hugged her tightly. ''Are you mad at me ?'' She asked with worry.

Helia laughed again. ''No, I was just suprised. Pleasantly surprised ! You're very good.''

Flora laughed too, blushing at the compliment.

''We're not here to flirt !'' Codatorta yelled, making Flora jump. ''Good work, Flora, but now, change your partner !''

Helia shrugged and winked at Flora. He went with Tecna, while Flora looked for an another partner. Suddenly, a Specialist came next to her.

''I'm here''

Flora looked at him and smiled. It was Kelyan. She didn't know him well, but he had congratulate her at the party they made weeks ago, and he had gently helped her and Layla to find Piff. He seemed nice, even if Helia was warning her against him.

''Let's go, show me what you have !'' Kelyan said with a smile.

Flora took an air of challenge and prepared herself to attack. Kelyan glanced at Helia, who was glaring at him. He smiled at him with a sneering look by articulating him the following words : ''She's mine''

Helia clenched his fists, ready to jump on him, but Tecna took his arm. ''Calm down, Helia. It's just a training. In a minut or two, we're going to switch again and she will be with someone else.''

Helia nodded unwillingly and tried to focus on his fight with Tecna.

''Hey, do you wanna fight or what ?'' Flora said to Kelyan with a smile.

The red haired Specialist turned back to her and gave her smile back. ''Oh, yeah'' he whispered. ''Definitly.''

… …. ….

At the end of the training, Flora sat down on the bleachers, completly tired. Kelyan came next to her.

''I was wondering... Would you like to have personnal training with me ?'' the red haired specialist said. ''I heard that a man was planning to attack you. I want you to be ready if he comes.''

Flora glanced at Helia, who was talking with Codatorda and Saladdin. Kelyan followed her look and sighed.

''It would be better if you don't tell anything to Helia. I don't know why but he really hates me. Plus, he seems to be overprotective... And I'm sure some fighting skills would be really useful for you.''

Flora kept her mouth closed for a few minuts, thinking about Kelyan's proposition. Even if Helia hated him, the red haired specialist was making a really interesting demand. She wanted to learn to defend herself. Plus, it would be a way to reassure Helia : when her training will be finished, she'll make him a surprise and he will certainly be happy for her, and so he will worry less about her.

She looked at Kelyan with determination. ''I'm in. But don't tell anything to Helia !'' Flora said.

He nodded while she stood up and waved at him to say goodbye. She then went next to Helia and he walked her next to Alfea.

When she was out of his view, Kelyan entered the school and went in the courtyard, in a hidden place.

''Are you here ? She accepted.'' Kelyan yelled.

A man appeared suddenly behind him. Kelyan did not move, waiting for the answer.

''Good. You wanted your revenge on Helia, here it is. Make sure she trusts you, so I can then interfer. Helia will be vulnerable without her, and you will be able to do everything you want to make him suffer more.''

''But Flora... Can I have some fun with her ?''

The stranger asnwered quickly. ''If you touch her, I'll kill you. I want her in a perfect state.''

Kelyan froze, scared by the threatening.

''OK, OK. ''

The red haired specialist waited a moment before asking a question that was haunting him since the day they've met in the forest, while Sky was not looking.

''What's your name ?''

After a long silence, the man answered quickly.

''Call me Jason.''

When Kelyan finally dared to turn and try to face the man, Jason had already diseappeared.

 **Heyy hey ! Quick update ! I think next chapter will be posted on saturday or sunday ! Let me your reviews !**

 **XOXO**

 **LM**


	4. The lesson

**Chapter 4 : The lesson**

 **Thanks for your sweet comments 3**

As soon as Helia heard a knock on his window, a smile appeared on his face. He went quickly next to the balcony and opened it to reveal Flora in her fairy form.

''Hello, my flower'' Helia greeted her, tooking her hand in his.

Flora blushed, noticing that he was shirtless. She entered his room shyly. It was not the first time she saw this piece, but sleeping with Helia was a premiere. She managed to escape Alfea when nobody was looking, telling this only to Bloom, and flied away to join Helia's room. Yet, she was feeling unconfortable.

Well, that was until Helia put his hand on her waist and kissed her gently. Flora froze a moment, before putting her hands around his neck and giving him back his kiss. The blue haired specialist pushed her in his bed, which made her laugh with a sweet expression.

''I'm so happy you're here, my love'' Helia whispered to her ear.

He put his arm around her neck while she laid her cheek on his chest.

''So, what are you doing tomorrow ?'' Helia asked, caressing her hair softly.

''I have classes until 4PM. After that I guess I will stay with Musa and Layla, we have to work on a project. And after that, I'm going to...''

She cut off suddenly, remembering that she was not supposed to talk about Kelyan in front of Helia.

''Yes ?'' Helia muttered.

''Nothing. I will get some rest, I guess.'' Flora quickly improvised.

She hated to lie to him, but it was for a good reason : she would be able to fight, and she was sure Helia will be proud of her when she will show him what she've learnt. Maybe he would even become friend with Kelyan ? After all, she didn't knew what happened between the red haired Specialist and her lover, but she was certain it could be fixed.

''Good night, my flower'' Helia whispered before kissing her on her forehead.

''Good night, my hero '' Flora said with a sweet smile.

And so they succeeded in sleepingpeacefully after many nights without finding sleep.

… …. …

The next day, Flora woke up early. She smiled when she saw that Helia was still holding her in his arms, his eyes closed. She get out of his bed as silently as she could, transformed into her fairy form and exited the room by the window, not before kissing him tenderly to say goodbye.

She flied in direction of Alfea, afraid to be late. When she entered her bedroom by the window, she found out that Bloom was still there, dressing up.

''Hello sleeping beauty !'' Bloom welcomed her with a smile. ''How was this romantic night with Helia ?''

Flora blushed. ''We just slept together.''

Bloom laughed and threw her a dress. ''Wear it ! Quick, we have to eat something and then go to Palladium's lesson''

Flora nodded and put on the dress, tied her hair in a polytail and followed Bloom to the canteen. They joined Musa, Tecna, Layla and Stella and ate their breakfast together.

After that, they went to their classes.

When they finally reached 4PM, Flora went with Musa and Layla to the dancing room. The fairy of waves wanted to train, missing her usual sessions.

An hour passed before Flora cleared her throat. ''Girls, I gotta go.''

''Why ? We still have our afternoon'' Layla protested.

''I have a training with Kelyan'' Flora confessed. ''I want to improve in fight.''

''Helia hates Kelyan'' Musa noticed. The music fairy was barely remembering Riven talking about Kelyan, saying it was not a good person.

''I hate the fact that Helia is worried about me'' Flora sighed. ''He gots sick because of me''

''Okay, well, be careful'' Layla said.

Flora nodded. She kissed her two bestfriends on their cheek before exiting the room. She had to join Kelyan in Red Foutain's courtyard. It was a remote place, away from prying eyes.

When she arrived, she found Kelyan sitting on the floor, waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her.

''Good afternoon, beauty !'' Kelyan said with a flirtaious smile.

Flora smiled politly, wanting to put clear distances between her and him.

''Thank you again for teaching me some fighting skills'' The nature fairy said.

''My pleasure'' Kelyan answered. ''Now, let's start. Get a fighting position''

Flora nodded. ''Wait, I have to transfor-...''

Kelyan didn't let her the time to finish her sentence, he threw a lasso on her, holding her prisonner. Flora scattered her eyes.

''Kelyan, I was not ready !''

''Well, I am '' A voice said from behind Flora.

The nature fairy looked at the stranger, and suffocated when she recognized him. The next second, she fainted, touched by a dark spell.

… … …

Helia was with Sky, Brandon, Riven an Timmy when his phone rang. He picked up when he saw Layla's name on his screen.

''Hello'' he said.

''Helia, Flora had diseappeared !''

Helia froze.

''She went with Kelyan because he proposed her to teach her some fighting skills. She joined him at 5PM, and now it's 10PM and I can't find her !''

Helia clenched his fists. If something happened to Flora because of Kelyan, he was going to kill him with his own hands.

''Don't move. I'm coming with the guys.''

 **Hey hey ! So here is the chapter 4 ! Warning : I will not be able to post until a week because I'm going to travel. So be patient until next weekend !**

 **As usual, let me your review !**

 **XOXO**

 **LM**


End file.
